Archery release aids are used to hold a bowstring in the drawn position. The known release aids attach to the bowstring and pull the bowstring to the drawn position. The user activates the release aid, either by activating a trigger or by jerking the release, to cause the bowstring to slide off of the release aid's hook, thereby allowing the bowstring to fire an arrow.
There are known release aids that include a trigger, a hook, and one or more linkage components coupled to the trigger and hook. The known release aids have drawbacks and deficiencies with respect to ease of use, release responsiveness, force transmission efficiency, reliability, adjustability and repeatability. For example, archers can find it difficult to quickly activate triggers because the triggers provide too much resistance. Also, with the known release aids, there is too much delay between the user's pulling of the trigger and the hook's releasing of the bowstring. Consequently, archers can encounter misfires, impairment of shooting performance, muscle fatigue and reduced shooting accuracy.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the known archery release aids.